


Anniversary

by braigwen_s



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Post-series.
Relationships: Will Treaty/Alyss Mainwaring
Kudos: 9





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request to post some of my ancient RA stuff here, whoops.

Will felt the light flutter of Alyss’ eyelashes on his bare neck, smiled into her shoulder, and sleepily opened his eyes. “G’morning,” he mumbled, hand drifting towards hers over the dyed wool blankets.

She linked her fingers through his, and tilted her head upwards to kiss his cheek.

He smiled again, catching her mouth with his as she went to draw away, lips pressing against hers for a long moment until he sat up. “Happy anniversary, Alyss,” he said, sounding more awake now.

His tousled, chestnut curls framed his brown face, rich umber eyes smiling adoringly at her along with his russet lips, and she felt her own eyes crinkling up in turn. 

“I have something for you,” she said, mouth still curved upwards and affecting her voice, and she reached into a hidden pocket – she was already dressed in her elegant white gown, silver laurel branch shining just below where the starched fabric reached up to curl at the edges of her neck.

“Oh, what a lovely ‘something,’” said Will, grinning stupidly in the way that she loved, and she rolled her eyes and giggled fondly, shuffling closer to him to lean her head upon his neck, pressing a small box into his hands.

He dramatically untied the rough brown twine, opened the lid, and started laughing. Inside was a tiny wooden butterfly, polished and laquered and carved with the name Will. “You’re an awful wife,” he huffed into her arm, and then she started laughing as well when they drew in for a kiss.

They only parted after several minutes, and when her hair was a mess as well, cheeks shining and arms tightly around his neck, as he gently extricated himself from her and got up to cook them breakfast. “See, my mind can stay focused, can’t it, love?” he grinned at her as he danced into the kitchen, sliding on the polished wood with his socks and radiant with joy.


End file.
